Teach Me How To Dance
by Devilkid
Summary: All's fair in Love and War! Or is it? When romance blooms unexpectedly for Kaiba as he teaches Jounouchi to dance for prom, the young CEO is willing to do anything to claim him. Will he be able to rip Mai and Jounouchi apart? Yaoi, S/J
1. Default Chapter

Warning: Hmmm....Still the same? I am not good at keeping ppl IC, in my opinion. Yeah, call me humble or have no faith in myself or stupid or whatever, this is what I think...Yes, I know...I'm pathetic....-_-;; And...again...this is a Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, whatever you call fic, so dun like, DUN read it! Btw, It's a SetoXJou request fic. Dun kill me if you are not a SXJ fan, my friend ask me to write one, not my fault....*innocent look*

Disclaimer: What do you think? If I owned YGO, I would surely make it a Yaoi TV show! XP But you didn't see any yaoi scenes, so that means I DO NOT OWN IT...How sad...

This fic is dedicated to a friend who wrote a lot of ficcies for me^^ Hope you'll like it! And big thanks to my beta-readers, Infinity, Kitsune Hashiba and Loon*heart* Especially Infy for her great help...I act so annoying with her...^^;;

BTW, I copy/use some information for Fox Trot from a website: 

You dun expect me to write THAT good while I dun get anything at all, do u? =P

**:: Teach me how to dance ::**

_ + One-shot +_****

"Man...why does it have to look sooooo complicated?!" A certain golden dog sighed desperately while holding a book. Yup! It was our favorite puppy, Jounouchi! And when he was here, that meant a certain CEO was nearby too....

"Be quiet, mutt. This is a library, not a doghouse. Someone is trying to concentrate here." Seto glared at him, trying to fight back the urge of strangle him. If the library hadn't been full today, he wouldn't have had to sit next to that stupid mongrel! The brunet tried to get away from him as much as possible, but with Jou's big, disturbing mouth, he was sure that everyone in the library heard him talking to himself for hours, even though he didn't know what Jou was mumbling about. They were just ignoring the blond, as he tried to do the same thing.

"Sorry...." Jou rolled his eyes; it wasn't _his_ fault if he couldn't understand what it was written in that book. He scowled at the poor, innocent book, as if this was its entire fault. If tomes could talk, it would surely have yelled back to Jou for complaining about this and that. Hey! It didn't force the stupid pup to read the texts; it was _his_ idea to read things that were too much for his little brain to hold.

It all started with a certain blonde, sexy girl named Mai Kushaku....

He would be graduated miraculously soon, which meant prom would be near too. He did want to ask Mai about being his partner, but he didn't know a thing about dancing... Jou could ask Anzu about it, since she had taken some dance lessons before. But if he had told her about it, she would have laughed at him. What was more was that she may tell everyone about it, which included Mai, and that was what he was afraid of. He didn't want to get embarrassed in front of everyone, needless to say in front of his crush. That girl would never want to be his girlfriend if he or someone just messed up the only occasion he could use to get Mai's heart.

The brown-eyed teen returned his attention to his lecture, hoping that he could solve the mystery which was inside of the wonderful, incomprehensive texts. But he just...couldn't concentrate on it. Even if he had tried, it wouldn't have helped him a lot either. The fair-haired young boy didn't understand how did Anzu manage to learn those things? Was she some kind of superwoman? Definitely not! He could make better than her, and he was going to prove it. Just....how? That was a problem.

"Arrgh! I can't think! This is way too hard for me!! Why can't the author write it well like he should do, anyway?!" He cursed mentally for whoever had written the book, "Stupid book, why does it have to be the only one I could find in this library?!" Jou looked at it exasperated, why him?!

"Are you deaf or what?! I told you to be quiet! Do you have a hearing problem? I am trying to concentrate on my work!" Seto narrowed his eyes; he _really_ did want to kill him, if it hadn't been illegal in this society...

"Shhhhh!!" The librarian pointed at the sign, but it didn't work out very well....

"Hey! It wasn't MY fault if THIS book is that complicated to read! And, no! I don't have any hearing problem at all, Mr.Seto Kaiba!" Jou glared back, not even noticing the old lady's warning...

"Well, you should know that a stupid mutt like you shouldn't come to this kind of place." The cerulean-eyed teen smirked, "Just when did you hear that dogs can read, huh?! You shouldn't copy us, the intelligent human kind, to read books that are too much for your non-existent brain." His smirks grew wider; it was always fun to tease him...

"You two...Please do not talk so loud..." She pointed at the sign again, but they didn't even pay any attention to her.

"I AM NOT A DOG!!" Jou gritted his teeth, slapping his hand on the table. He just forgot that this was a library! "Stop calling me this, you rich, arrogant pig! And I'm not THAT stupid! Just because you are a CEO doesn't mean you are more intelligent than me!"

"You two! Get out of here, NOW!" She yelled at them without letting Seto spoke another smart remark. Hadn't they realized this was a LIBRARY for God safeness?!! "You'll be expelled for a day, do you understand?!"

"Yes, ma'am..." Jou got up from where he was sitting, and followed the fuming CEO to the gate. Once out of the building, Seto exploded,

"This is your entire fault, Chihuahua! Now tell me, how will I work on my company's project?!"

"Hey! Don't just blame me! You are the one who started the fight!" Jou yelled back. The sapphire-eyed teen didn't need to be _that_ mad at him! It was part of his fault too!

"Me?! YOU are the one who STARTED the talk, weakling! I know you are not intelligent, but to this point?" Seto shook his head on purpose, "Even an elephant would know who start it!"

"YOU!!!!" Without warning, he lunged on the brunet, even though he knew he couldn't win against him. But at least he tried, right?

As expected, Seto dodged it easily, making the brown-eyed teen lose his balance, falling off to the ground and dropping a book. It was the one he had been reading hours ago. Jou 'borrowed' it so he could read it at home, but he didn't plan on letting him, the stupid moneybag, see that! Unfortunately, it was too late; Seto picked it up before Jou could have time to take it back. Reading quickly what was the text told about, he laughed sadistically.

"So this is what you were reading? Dances' book? I didn't know you are interested in dances...." The azure-eyed teen looked at him amusedly.

"None of your business, Kaiba! Now give me back my book!!" He tried to grab it, no such chance.

"Your book? You mean the _library's_ book. You didn't even buy it, mutt. But I can give you back without telling anyone that you stole that book IF you tell me what are you doing with a dances' book." He snickered while holding the book as high as possible.

"No! Give me back that!" He Jumped. Missed. Jumped. Missed. Jumped. Missed. Jumped again. Missed again. Why wouldn't he be tired about doing the same over and over again? After several other tries, he finally gave up. Glaring at the book, then at the source of his trouble, he asked, "Can you give me back THAT book NOW?!"

"Beg for it." Seto smirked, "Or tell me the reason. You have two choices."

Jou leered at him. He would kill that bastard one day....

"Fine! Fine! I understand! I need that book to learn how to dance! I can't go to the prom with Mai without knowing how! Now, just laugh at me. I know you will." He turned around, not wanting to see Seto's face.

He was really stupid for telling this to Seto, his worst enemy, instead of asking Anzu for some help. Heck, even letting Anzu know it would probably be the best one compared to this! The possibility of Anzu spread his problem to all his friends wasn't high, and she might teach him how to dance.

This was that principal's entire fault, why did he decide to choose this dance, anyway?!

"So you don't know how to dance? Why am I not surprised?!" The multi-billionaire chuckled, "What is the dance you have to learn? Fox Trot if I wasn't wrong, right?" It could be fun to teach that good-for-nothing duelist how to dance. Seeing him making a fool out of himself would be amusing.

"Yeah, so?" The sandy-haired teen was shocked that Seto didn't insult him liked he always did. Weird...What was he planning this time?

"How about this. I'll teach you how to dance." Seto looked at him with an unexpressive face. If one looked well, his eyes were shining with malicious lights.

"You....What?" Jou looked at him with wide eyes; couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Maybe he did have some hearing problems after all....

"I only say it once, so you want it or not?!" The cerulean-eyed teen said it impatiently.

"No, thank you very much. You'll only make me worse." Jou rolled his eyes; he wouldn't fall for his trick this time.

Seto snickered. "I couldn't make you worse if I tried, mutt."

"Hey! And what's THAT supposed to mean?!" Jou yelled.

"It means that you're so clumsy it'd take a miracle to make you worse."

"You...." Joey growled. "You're probably even worse than I am!"

"I already learned how to dance. You have to know how to do those kinds of things, when you're a CEO." Seto gave him a superior look "I'm better than you could ever hope to be."

If this stupid book weren't so confusing, I'd be ten times better than you!"

"I highly doubt it." Seto rolled his eyes. "The only way you'd have a chance of learning is with me."

"Fine, then!" Jou snapped. "Teach me, if you're so good!"

Poor Jou, he didn't even know that he just fell into his trap, again.

"Come to my place tonight." Were the only words Seto had said before leaving. He did get what he wanted, so why bother to stay?

"Hn. Jerk...." the blond snorted, being angry at the brunet for not letting him have a choice. Katsuya Jounouchi wasn't someone that you could play with, and he would show that bastard that he could do _better_ than him.

***************************************

No matter how many times Jou came here, he would always get himself lost in the big mansion. But even though he'd come several times, he wouldn't have found his way out by himself. Seto lead him to somewhere private in his mansion, saying that he didn't want others seeing him teach the mutt how to dance. Really, he wondered who was the one who offered the help. It wasn't liked he had asked Seto to give him a hand!

It was a big room with all those music systems that normal people couldn't afford to buy. High technology was sure what Seto had as a symbol of his mansion. Everything had to be newest, most recent invention, and of course, expensive. He was a CEO of an important company, so it was his duty to keep his mansion as unique as possible.

Seeing Jou's astonishment, Seto chuckled, "Looks like you enjoy the view, pup. Now, should we start the lesson?" Without waiting his reply, the blue-eyed teen grabbed his arms, and forced him to sit down like a good little puppy.

"Listen carefully, dog. First thing you have to know about Fox Trot is its music. In this dance, the first and third beats of every measure are more strongly accented than the second and fourth. It is danced in combinations of slow and quick steps, the most popular rhythms being slow-slow-quick-quick and slow-quick-quick. Each slow step counts for 2 beats while each quick step counts for one. As I mentioned before, the Fox Trot is typically performed in two different rhythms: Slow-quick-quick occupying one measure, and used in the Box Step, and Slow-Slow-quick-quick occupying one and one-half measure, and used in the progressive moves." Seto sighed after seeing Jou looking at him with confused eyes. He should know that the blond wasn't _that_ smart to understand what he was talking about, but he just ignored it. Heck, he didn't care if Jou understood it or not. After all, he didn't have all day for that!

"The Fox Trot is a progressive or traveling dance. Posture for the Fox Trot is upright, with a hold similar to that used in the Waltz. Focus on taking long steps during the slow counts, and short, lively steps during the quick counts. As the tempo of the music increases, you will need to shorten your steps in order to maintain a lively ¡§trot¡¨ and proper balance. You get that??!" Seto looked at him coldly, like Jou was supposed to figure out what he'd just said.

"Euh...Can you explain it again? I don't know what were you talking about." Jou laughed foolishly while scratching his hair nervously. Seto was really a bad teacher; he didn't get anything at all...

The rich CEO rubbed his temples; this was going to take forever...

***************************************

"Stupid mutt! Your left foot should go forward when the rhythm go slow! No! Not like that! Forward, not backward! And now you should have your right foot go forward too. Yes, don't hesitate! When the rhythm goes quick, have your left foot go to the side. Yes, that side! And your right foot closes to your left foot! Good!" Seto sighed tiredly. Finally, they'd finished the first lesson. It took him time, half hour just for the first lesson; he wondered how long it would take for the next one. "I've never seen someone as slow as you, Chihuahua." He glared at Jou angrily.

"Hey! It isn't my fault if this dance is complicated!!" Jou yelled back, being mad at what Seto just called him.

"You're not intelligent enough to understand it, idiot." He smirked, "But never mind of that, let's get to the next lesson."

Jou rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything as he wanted to get out of here as quick as possible.

"Next step isn't hard. It's called "Left Turn". Having you left foot go forward when it's slow. Counts two before continue it with your right foot goes backward and turns 1/4 to the left. And then---No! I said 1/4 to the left! Not 3/4! Redo it again! Right foot goes backward and turns 1/4---NO! 1/4! Not 2/5!! Argh! Let me show you how!"

Losing all his patience, he took Jou's hand and positioned him in front of him. "Follow me and do as I say."

"But....." Jou blushed; they were way too close like that....

"No buts! Now you should turn your right foot like this. Yes, that's it! And then your left foot should go to the side, follows by your right foot who goes by your left foot' side. Yes! That's right. Good dog." Seto patted the brown-eyed teen's head like a master did to his pet, snickering. He noticed the two not-so-easy-to-spot pink things on his cheeks, and in an instant got an idea.

"I guess that real lesson is more effective than talking, right?" He smiled coldly, eyes shining with calculated and malicious thoughts. This was going to be fun..."I'll teach you how to position yourself at the same time."

"Euh....Okay...." Jou looked at him confusedly, why did he fell cold all the sudden?! Was something bad going to happen?

"Position yourself like that..." Seto put one of Jou's arms on his shoulder, his own hand on the blond's waist, pulling Jou closer to him.

"What....?" Jou looked at him with wide eyes while blushing. What was he doing?!

"I'm teaching you how to position yourself, mutt." The sapphire-eyed teen rolled his eyes, "Now just look carefully at what I'm doing and follow, is that hard to understand?"

"No...." He shook his head, "It's just...Why should I position myself like a girl, huh?" Jou glared at the taller teen; he was a boy, not a girl!

"It's easier if one puts himself in women's position." Seto responded in an emotionless way, and continued the lesson.

***************************************

After several hours of teaching, practicing and cursing, they finally arrived to the last lesson.

"Alright then. Now let's get to the last section." Seto sighed tiredly; he really wanted to finish this as soon as possible. This was a waste of his time...Oh well, he would have some fun from now on; he smirked mentally.

"Euh...Haven't we finished all the things we should learn?" Jou looked at him questioningly. He did remember the one they'd done was the last lesson...

"Didn't you consider kiss as one?" Seto raised an eyebrow, but was laughing mentally. Ohhh this was going to be fun....

"WHAT?!" The blond watched him in horror; he wouldn't, couldn't teach him HOW to do that!!

"Calm down, pup, I'm not going to teach you _how_. I was going to tell you _when_ is the proper time to kiss the affection of your life." Seto chuckled; he was going to enjoy this, "The best timing is when she is positioned herself like this." Seto took Jou into his arms again, in the position you were supposed to take while dancing. But instead of holding hands out to the side, he gently cupped Jou's jaw with his freed hand, turning his head a bit to gaze into Jou's eyes with blistering intensity. "Now, Mai will probably find someplace to hold onto while you're doing this," Seto told him. "probably your neck." With that said, he tilted the blond's chin up, and leaned down, just barely brushing his lips against Jou's to demonstrate.

Jou stared at him with wide eyes, what did he just DO? What was the taste he had felt on his lips?! Did he almost get kiss by Seto? The blond recalled the last event, suddenly realized something. "Wait a second! How did you know that Mai...."

"You told me before, mutt." Seto cut short what Jou was trying to ask, "Shall we redo the dance in case you don't master some part?"

"Euh..Yeah...I guess..." He nodded, having a feeling that something wrong was going to happen....

"Right." Seto nodded, and something that looked almost like a smile passed across his face, though it vanished as quickly as it came. He released Jou's jaw, and took up the blond's hand again, starting to move once more in the routine that he'd shown him.

The music had moved to the next song, and they began to move again, a fairly graceful pair. "Careful, there." Seto's arm tensed as Jou stumbled on the turning box step, taking his partner's weight so he could right himself.

Jou just grumbled a bit at the mistake, scowling. Why did he have to have this rich pig as his teacher? Anzu would have been a MUCH better choice, he was sure... But at least he was learning, and that's what was important.

They finished the song with only a couple more mistakes. Meanwhile, Seto had gradually shifted himself to the left a little, loosening his hold on Jou's hand and lining his head up more closely with his partner's. As the music ended, Seto let go of Jou's hand, smoothly cupping the blond's jaw as he had demonstrated earlier. How would the puppy like a real demonstration, since everything else had been hands on?

His lips claimed Jou's gently but firmly, and he let his hand hold the blond's head steady as he deepened the kiss. Jou tasted wonderful; the only problem was that he wasn't responding. Was he just too shocked to? 

All the browned-haired teen could do now was looking at the CEO with a mix of surprise and horror wearing on his face. He tried to force his brain to register what was happening now, but it just didn't want to follow his command at the moment. It shouldn't end up like this! Was this another sick joke that the cerulean-eyed teen had come up this time? And why was he enjoying it, anyway? He didn't like Seto, right? Maybe he loved it because his brain thought this was Mai? He didn't know the reason behind this, couldn't even think up a reasonable one other than Seto tricked him liked he usually did. Was the brunet playing with his emotions again? Why couldn't Seto just leave him alone?! It wasn't like he had done anything wrong to him! Yugi was the one who got that title, not him!

Jou tried to pull himself away from the taller teen, but wasn't strong enough to do that. He had passed his entire night practicing the dance, and he was tired and exhausted. Knowing that he couldn't win this game; he bite him as hard as he could, wanted to get his attention back to earth. Moaning in pain, Seto pushed the blond away, glaring at him liked what Jou had done was something bad.

"What did you do that for, you stupid dog?!" Seto scowled at him angrily, he was almost in heaven!

"What did I do that for?! You are the one who should answer that question!" Jou glared back furiously, that would teach him...

"I was showing you when you have to kiss, you moron!" Seto replied matter-of-factly, liked this wasn't any big deal.  
  


"Doesn't look like one to me!" Jou narrowed his eyes, "Listen, Mr.Oh-I'm-So-Superior! I don't like you, you get that?! I only _love_ MAI!! Now thank you for wasting your precious time for teaching me, I'm leaving." Jou snorted, glaring at the rich teen, before slapped the door and went home.

"You don't think that I'll let you go that easily, right?" Seto smiled coldly, not caring that he was alone in the room. "When I want something, no one has the right to claim it. And I'll do everything to get it." He laughed.

***************************************

"Mai, can I talk to you?" Jou asked nervously.

"Why not?" Mai shrugged, brushing a curly lock of hair over her shoulder. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Jou blushed. "I... I.... I j-just wanted to kn-know if... if..... you know...." He fidgeted nervously, trying to make himself talk right. "Uh... I-I mean... will you.... will you..... Uhm....." He mentally smacked himself over the head. "I m-m-mean.... j-just.... well.... Wouldyouliketogotopromwithme?" He finally managed, as red as a tomato.

Mai narrowed her pretty eyes at him, glaring. "Do you expect me to say yes, you TRAMP?!" She demanded.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Jou asked, eyes wide.

"He told me you were a slut, but I didn't think that you'd pretend not to know what I'm talking about!" Mai exclaimed. "Don't you even RESPECT me, you piece of trash?" She slapped him across the face.

Jou didn't understand it. What did he say to make Mai this mad?! The blond touched his still burning cheek, feeling bad about it. He finally collected his courage to ask her, and she just refused it?! Not only that, she called him a slut?! Waited... _he_told Mai that he was a slut. Who was this...'he' person, anyway?

"Who is he?" Jou asked, wanted to know the answer.

"Are you playing innocent with me?!" Mai scowled. If looks could kill, Jou would have been dead in an instant. "Does the name Seto Kaiba ring a bell?" Yes, it had been Seto who told her about everything. She thought that Jou liked her! Luckily she had waited for him, or else she would get fooled by him. Jou wasn't someone special; he was just like the other people she had met before. The young CEO had showed her the security tape that contained the kiss; Jou didn't even refuse it! She didn't see the sandy-haired teen had hugged nor doing other intimacy motions, true. But she didn't see him push Seto away either. The blue-eyed teen told her that was because Jou was loyal to him, that he was HIS now. So if Jou asked her out, that was for having her take his place.

"Huh? I don't understand, Mai." Jou looked at her confusedly, what did Seto have to do with all this?

"Do you need me to show you the tape, Jounouchi?" Mai looked at him angrily, "The one where you two were kissing..." She looked at him sadly; she really liked him, why couldn't he understand it? Why did he choose Seto instead of her?

"Wh--What?!" He stared at her with eyes as big as plates. Seto didn't, couldn't do that to him! "This is just a misunderstanding, Mai! I didn't...."

"I don't want to hear your excuse, Jou." Mai said coldly, cutting short what Jou was trying to say. "If you want someone to take to the dance, why don't you just ask Seto? I'm sure he'll be willing to be your partner." She forced a smile, "Good luck, Jou! See you."

"Wait! It's all...!" The amethyst-eyed lady had already left, not even letting him to finish his sentence. It was too late for everything. When Mai had made up her mind, nothing could change it.

"That jerk, he is going to pay for this." Jou swore.

***************************************

"Kaiba, what did you do that for?!!" Jou glared at the cerulean-eyed teen, fuming. He came all the way to Kaiba Corp. in order to demand an answer, and he wasn't planning on leaving without having one.

"Why did I do what?" Seto looked at him boredly, not at all interested in what he wanted to say. "If you have nothing important to say, leave now. I'm a busy person." He only let him in because he was curious as to why the pup came to see him here, at his office. But he should have known that it wouldn't be something that would catch his attention.

"You know very well what I was talking about, Kaiba! Why did you lie to Mai?!" Jou growled at Seto angrily, what was wrong with Mr. Moneybags? It hurt when he saw the sadness in Mai's lavender eyes. This was his entire fault! If Seto hadn't lied, Mai would be his date! If Seto hadn't kissed him, Mai would surely have trusted him and known that he didn't love this arrogant, rich pig! If only nothing had happened between them, Mai would have been with him now!

"I didn't lie, dog. I was telling the truth." Seto replied calmly, looking at him with emotionless eyes.

"Whatever." Jou rolled his eyes, "Let's play a game. And you'll apologize to Mai if I win the game." He challenged the cobalt-eyed teen, even if he already knew what Seto would say that. The brunet had left him no other choice than to challenge him and force him to do what the blond wanted him to do, if he won.

"And what IF _I_ win?" Seto looked at him amusedly; this was interesting...

"Uh... Well... I haven't thought up about it." The browed-eyed teen laughed nervously.

Seto almost fell off from his chair; pups were always pups...

"How about being my dog for a week? You'll do whatever I ask you to do."

"What?! No way!¡¨

"Are you afraid of losing?" Seto teased, "Well, I guess it _is_ normal. You're not strong enough to beat me at anything."

"I am not afraid of you, you rich pig!" Jou glared at him, "I'll take the challenge and I'm not going to lose to you this time! Just watch!"

"What kind of game are you thinking of?" Seto completely ignored the blond, wanting to finish this as soon as possible.

"A game of chance. Here are the rules: Both of us draw one card from the top of our decks, and flip them over. Whoever's card has highest HP wins, and they get to take the other's card, and put it in a separate pile. If you get a card without any HP, you automatically lose, unless the other person gets one like that too. If you get two with equal HP, we both draw three more cards, and flip the last one over. Whoever's is the highest gets to have all 8 cards. When you run out of cards in your first pile, you switch to your second one, and start a new pile for the cards you get. Whoever has all of them wins. You got all that?" Jou smirked; luck was his special ability, and he was going to teach him some lesson.

Seto nodded, and without losing any time, he took out his deck while Jou did the same, and they started the game.

***************************************

Few hours later, they were still in the challenge. Nothing had changed except that Jounouchi's pile had been gone up since the game had begun. Seto was losing, but he didn't want to believe it. Jounouchi was lucky, there was no doubt about it. But he wouldn't lose to this low-class duelist in this stupid game!

"Ha! My Flame Swordsman VS your Trap Hole, I win!" Jou smiled victoriously; he had been winning throughout the whole game!

"Don't be happy about it, you'll lose eventually." Seto replied coldly, glaring.

"Oh yeah?!" Jou picked up a card, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon with 2400 HP and your Ushi Oni with 2150 HP, I win again!"

"Don't forget, I still have Blue-Eyes White Dragon with me." He snorted; he wasn't that unlucky, was he?

"Yeah, only one left." The blond grinned, took out another card, "Hmmm.... Two magic cards... Well, guess we have to pick up three other cards, right?" He took three cards and flipped one. "Yay! Time Wizard VS Raigeki! I win again!" He checked the CEO's hidden cards, "In addiction, I got your last Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Kaiba! Now you won't have the chance to win!"

Seto frowned, trying his best to keep his cool. This wasn't happening! All of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons, gone! And how? Losing them because of this stupid rule! He wanted to kill whoever had made up this game, if only he knew who this person was...

"Oh... I used all my cards..." Jou started a new pile, and drew a card, "Cool! Blue-Eyes White Dragon?! Your Buster Blade is no match to it!" His grin grew wider; he was having fun!

Seto cursed mentally, if he didn't win at least one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon back, he wasn't going to win! If only he would pick up his new card at the right moment...

"Yes! Blue-Eyes White Dragon again! You aren't going to-- What is that card?!" Jou looked at the unknown card, eyes wide.

"Haven't you ever heard about Valkyrion The Magna Warrior? A special effect card that can only special summon by offering Alpha, Beta and Gamma the Magnet Warrior. It has 3500 HP while Blue-Eyed White Dragon only has 3000HP, so I win." Seto took back what was belonged to him once, smirking. He never believed in luck, but this time it really was luck!

"Hn. You only won this time, but that doesn't mean you're going to win the next one!" Jou exclaimed, before picking up another card, "Hmm... Malevolent Nuzzler and Monster Reborn...." He took three other cards, and flipped one by chance. It was Mirror Force, and Seto got Lord D. The cerulean-eyed teen snickered, and showed the pup cards he had received, "Look like you won't win this..." They were Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Battle Ox.

Jou growled, still thinking that he could win. Too bad that the Goddess of Luck didn't stay with him until the end....

***************************************

"I couldn't believe I lost to you, again!" Jou shook his head desperately, this wasn't supposed to happen!

"You will never win against me, mutt. I hope you won't try to take back what you promised."

"I won't." He sighed, "I'm not that kind of person. What do you want me to do? Roll over and do dog tricks?" Jou scowled, why did he lose, anyway?!

"Actually, I may consider it." Seto smirked, "But first, I want you to be my partner for tomorrow night."

"WHAT?! I'm NOT going to do THAT!!" The browned-eyed teen looked at him incredibly; he would _never_ do that! Not in a hundred years!

"Don't forget, you promised that you'll do whatever I ask." Seto reminded him.

"Fine..." The blond growled; he wasn't going to enjoy it...

***************************************

The party had started at least a half hour ago, and our favorite couple had yet to make an appearance. Finally, two figures appeared at the door, arm in arm. Better late than never, right? And better still to be fashionably late.

Both of them were dressed formally, but Jou's outfit really took the cake. He-- she?-- was dressed in a long, midnight blue satin dress, with slits reaching up to his upper thigh-- and yes, he had shaved his legs. The dress was pretty much sleeveless, and the neckline was a fairly low scoop, only exposing the barest hint of cleavage from his stuffed bra. The back of the collar dipped down, giving people a tantalizing view of the curves of Jou's back. His shoes were stiletto heels, the same shade of blue as his dress, and he'd managed to learn how to walk in them without falling over. Finishing off the look was a pair of light blue silk gloves, stopping just short of his elbows.

To complement the look, Jou had put in clip-on diamond studs, a gold diamond ring, and a matching necklace. If he had to dress up, he might as well look as good as possible, right? He even had a few jasmine blooms tucked into his hair, the light blue flowers matching his gloves. His hair had been extensively brushed and gelled, and now framed his face in a ruddy halo, which fell just below his jaw level. His sparkling brown eyes were made to stand out further with mascara and navy eyeshadow, and his cheeks were brushed with rouge, a coral pink lipstick the last of his makeup.

"Why do I have to dress like that?" Jou grumbled, disgusted by his look.

"Do you want other people find out you're actually a boy?" Seto raised an eyebrow; his taste of clothes was never bad.

Jou scowled at him, but didn't say a thing. The CEO was right, he didn't want everyone discovering that he was dressing like a girl. Especially being Seto Kaiba's partner for the school's prom! But he felt uncomfortable under the predatory look that those guys gave him, like they were going to jump on him any minute. He didn't look _that_ girly...Right?

"Kaiba, do you know where is Jou?" A familiar new voice popped up, asking the multi-billionaire where his friend was.

"He is your dog, not mine, Muto." The taller teen replied coldly, ignoring Jou's glares. "Might be somewhere in this world, tainting the earth with his existence."

The blond pinched Seto's arm hard, which received the brunet's trademark glare back. Yugi sweatdropped, didn't this girl know that it was a bad idea to fight with Seto?! Jou was the only one who wasn't afraid of the sapphire-eyed teen...

"Yugi! Any chance?" Honda ran toward the shorter boy, noticing the cute blonde standing next to the brunet. "Hey! Who is this cutie, Kaiba? Your girlfriend?" The brown-eyed teen looked at Jou up and down, licking his lips. "She looks pretty..."

The blond couldn't believe this, his best friend, thought that he was a girl?! Did Honda have problem with his eyes?! Or maybe he just needed glasses?

"She is my partner for tonight, Honda." Seto narrowed his eyes at Honda; he didn't trust him a bit...

"Oh, okay." The spiky-haired taller teen smiled to Jou, "Hi! I'm Honda, nice to me you!" He took one of Jou's hands, and shook it, but lost his balance and fell on top of the blond. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He smiled apologetically, while helping Jou to get up.

"It's ok." Jou smiled back, trying to sound as female as possible. He knew that Honda did that on purpose, not that he did care about it. Everyone knew that Honda was a pervert, and since the brown-eyed teen thought that he was a girl, that meant he didn't need to worry about his true identity being found out. He was his best friend, after all. So if he couldn't figure out that this lady standing before him was Jou; the blond was sure that no one else except Seto would know who he was.

As for Seto; he didn't think the same thing. The cerulean-eyed teen was furious that Honda was touching _his_ Jou! And he did that, in front of him?! Didn't he have any respect at all?! And Jou didn't even care at all! Maybe the pup was used to it, maybe because Honda was his friend, but Seto didn't care about the reasons. The blond was officially _his_ now, even if it was only for one week.

"Come on, Johanna. We don't have time to waste on some insignificant insects." Seto grabbed one of Jou's arms, taking him away from Honda.

"Hmmm....Johanna, what a cute name."

"Euh...Honda...Don't you think that lady looks a lot like Jou?" Yugi looked thoughtfully at Jou's back, trying to compare the blond with the girl. She did look like him...

"What are you talking about, Yugi? Jou will never look as beautiful as her! And he looks nothing like a girl!" Honda chuckled, trying to imaging his friend disguising himself like a girl. Suddenly, something hit him. "Speaking of Jou, maybe we should get on our searching, he did say he would be here tonight! Beside, we couldn't let the others do all the work."

"Okay." Yugi nodded, and they went back to their research.

***************************************

"Ouch! Let go of me already!" Jou protested, trying to get away from the CEO's strong grip. He didn't do anything, so why was Seto angry at him?!

"Hn." Was the only sound he had made before letting the blond go. "Next time, don't get to close to him. You heard me?!"

"Why? He's my friend. Just because you win the game doesn't mean you have the control over my personal life, Kaiba." The sandy-haired teen whispered in a tone that only him and Seto could hear, scowling at him.

"You'll have to listen to me, moron. I'm your master now." Seto smirked; it was good to have something that he could use to threat the puppy.

Jou snorted, choosing to stay silence. In this kind of situation where he had no chance to win, he preferred to be quiet. Seto could ask him to do whatever he liked, and Jou couldn't refuse any of his requests. Well, he only had one week, and time past quicker than anything...he hoped...

Seto led Jou onto the dance floor as the music began starting up. "See how it was good to be in the woman's place when you learned how to dance?" He told the blond, smirking.

Jou grumbled quietly. "Says you...."

"I do." Seto agreed. "Now, let's dance." He pulled Jou close to him, and they got into the dancing position, Jou blushed a little at how close they were.

They began to move with the music, graceful together from practicing with each other, and with very few mistakes, most of which was Jou accidentally-- or was it?-- stepping on Seto's toes. The couple was doing even better than most other people, who didn't seem like they knew how to dance well at all. 

The song was slowly coming to an end, and Seto had decided to make his move, shifting himself just slightly to be better positioned for a kiss. He'd seen the looks that the other boys had given _Johanna_, had seen what Honda had done! Jou was HIS, and his alone, even if it was only for a week. He would have to show them that _Johanna_ was off-limits. Seto let go of Jou's hand, and curved his fingers around Jou's jaw, tilting the blond's face up for a kiss. His other arm pulled Jou closer, pressing them rightly against each other, and claimed his partner's lips roughly.

Jou gasped, shocked by how close they were, and surprised by the sudden, hard kiss. He had to respond, though; Seto's eyes clearly told him that it was an order. He kissed back, surprised by how good Seto tasted, and let his lips part as he felt a tongue brush against them. The blond could feel his mouth being invaded, and barely kept himself from gasping again, instead closing his eyes and sliding his own tongue into Seto's mouth.

Jou lost all sense of time, and was surprised when he suddenly found Seto pulling away. "Ah....." He nearly melted into Seto's supporting arms, having a hard time keeping his balance after what had just happened, and blushing like crazy. That had been... incredible.....

But it was Seto! There was no WAY he could like a kiss from Seto! He was a rich, arrogant pig.... who happened to be a very good kisser.....

Jou found himself staring into Seto's eyes, and blushed even more. What was wrong with him?

On the other hand, Seto was smiling victoriously; he just made Jou blushed AND respond him. Plus, it seemed like the blond like it, and that was what he wanted to have.

This was going to show those imbeciles that they shouldn't touch things that were belonged to HIM! Or else...faced the punishments that you would want to wish the dead.

***************************************

Jou was bored; he was waiting for Seto's return so he could go back home. He looked around, having noticed that some....mischievous looking guys were watching at him with vicious looks. Great, he just hooked up some pervert guys. Was being pretty a crime? He frowned.

"What do you want?!" Jou glared at them, still trying to sound like a girl. He didn't want to get caught by them at...almost the end of the party; he didn't do all those make up for nothing!

"Where is your boyfriend, pretty girl? Are you lost? Do you need us to help you find him?" The leader-looked smiled in a not-so-friendly way, while the others just whispered amongst them.

"I'm not lost, you idiot. Now leave me alone!" Hn. If they wanted to have a fight, Katsuya Jounouchi wasn't someone they could play with.

"But you look so lonely, need us to keep you company?" The leader approached him, but received a dice from a certain long-haired boy.

"Tst! Tst! You shouldn't annoy a young lady like that. She doesn't welcome you." Otogi smiled charmingly, still holding a dice between his fingers.

"I don't think she welcomes you either, pretty boy. Or do you want to take her place instead?" He smirked; two was better than one, that was for sure.

"I would like to, if you don't look that ugly." The emerald-eyed teen replied, smiling innocently.

"Why you!" The leader fumed, ready to kill him if necessary.

"Why me?" Otogi asked. "How about why you? Leave her alone."

"I guess you'll just have to do instead...." The leader gave him an ugly grin.

"I'll do even better than that." Otogi declared with a sultry smile, and walked over, draping an arm across the teen's shoulders.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"This." Otogi pointed two fingers, and jabbed them at the teen's eyes, then kneed him in the stomach, hard.

"YOU!" The leader howled in pain, stumbling back and clutching at his face.

"Yeah, me, Otogi." Otogi grinned. "Now beat it, before I do worse."

"I'll get you sometime...." The leader growled, as he and his friends left. 

"Are you alright, Miss?" Otogi turned back to Jou, "I hope they didn't hurt you."

"I'm ok, thank you." Jou smiled; he had enjoyed the show, how wouldn¡¦t he be fine?

"I'm glad." The black-haired teen smiled back. Taking one of Jou's hands without warning, he kissed it gently, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss."

"Euh...Yes, it is." Jou took back his hand quickly, blushing madly. What did Otogi think he was doing?!

Seeing Jou's reaction, Otogi chuckled, "Don't worry, I don't bite."

"Hehe...I know..." The blond laughed embarrassedly, scratching his hair in a nervous way.

"Otogi, did you find J---Hi, Johanna!" Honda waved his left hand, giving Jou his best smile.

"Euh....Hi Honda." Jou gulped, he didn't want to see his pervert friend right now. Seto wasn't here with him. So who knew what Honda would do to him, and he didn't want to think about it.

"You know her, Honda?" Otogi raised an eyebrow, how did a loser like him knew a pretty girl like her?!

"Yeah...Kind of." The spiky-haired teen took a seat next to Jou, wrapping his arm around Jou's shoulder. "So...How are you, cutie?"

"Euh...Fine...." The blond blushed; Honda was way too close like that!

"Honda, I think you scare her." Otogi did the same as Honda's doing, except that he only folded his arms and looked at them with amused look.

"Did I?" Honda grinned, "I'm not that ugly to scare people away, Otogi. You are just jealous that I know her before you."

"Why should I?" The green-eyed teen rolled his eyes, "I'm cuter than you, but not as cute as this lady..." He smiled charmingly to Jou, moving closer to the blond.

"Euh...Guys...." Jou sweatdropped; why did he have to be with those two?! And the said-two-boys were his _friends_! He couldn't kick them out nor punch them. Was this his unlucky day or something?

"Yeah? What is it, Johanna?" Honda asked, one hand moved unnoticeably to his false breast while the other moved close to Jou's butt, fingers barely touching.

"I...Euh...Well...Euh..." Jou didn't know whether to laugh or to cry, couldn't Honda at least act like Otogi and stopped touching him like THAT! Honda was going to feel sorry about it...After this week had past, of course.

"Don't be afraid, I don't know about Honda, but I will never hurt such a beautiful creature like you." Otogi smiled warmly to him, "Just tell me what is troubling you, and I'll try to help you."

"Euh...Could you---"

"Leave her alone." Seto glared at the two unwelcome teens, cutting short what Jou wanted to say.

"Hi Kaiba!" Otogi greeted joyfully, not knowing that Jou was his girlfriend, kind of.

"Kaiba!?" Honda blinked, quickly removing his hands. Hopefully Seto didn't see that...

"Don't ever think that you can touch her without MY permission, you heard that?!" Seto scowled at Honda, already saw what that pervert was trying to do with _his_ puppy. He may sound possessive, but he didn't care about it. Seto did have the right to do whatever he wanted with Jou, and the blond had to obey what he had commanded.

"YOU aren't the one deciding who can touch her and who can't!" Honda growled back at him.

Seto narrowed his eyes at Honda and Otogi. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to tell you something, and by the time you hear it, you won't WANT to touch her." He growled.

"And why was that?" Otogi raised an eyebrow, so she was his partner for tonight? Hn, how did he get manage to get a girl, with his cold and bastard-liked attitudes, no one would want to be with him!

"Wait a minute, Kaiba! You couldn't...!"

"He is Jounouchi, the mutt that you were searching all night long." Seto smirked, enjoying the reactions he received from them.

"SETO KAIBA!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" He didn't care that he was now sounded like himself; no one except them would hear him.

"That....sounds like Jou." Otogi nodded, still couldn't believe what he just heard.

"But...But...Jou looks nothing LIKE a girl!!" Honda exclaimed, still not recovered from the shock, "You're lying right? Beside, Jou'll never be your partner, he hates you with all his heart."

"You think so?" He snickered, "Let me show you something interesting...."

Seto's smirk widened as he saw Jou glaring at him angrily, and he captured the puppy's mouth, this time gently. He wrapped an arm loosely around Jou's waist, just enough to support him, but not enough to stop him from pulling away, to show Honda and Otogi.

Jou blushed furiously as he felt Seto's tongue slide into his mouth, lips moving against his. His mind screamed at him to push Seto away, step back, do SOMETHING! Instead, he just stood there, eyes wide as the sensations coursed through him.

After what felt like a long time, he started to respond, eyes closing as he shivered, kissing back. He was shocked at himself for doing it, but he couldn't help himself. They finally broke the kiss, and Jou blushed like crazy, staring at Seto and trying to hate him.

"It's already late, we are going home, pup." Seto dragged Jou away, ignoring the blond's glare, which wasn't effective with his blush, and those two boys' stunned faces. "Goodbye, gentleman."

This was the best night in his entire life.

***************************************

"Why did you do that? Why did you tell them about it?!" Jou scowled madly at the blue-eyed teen; it was so humiliated! Now not only his friends knew that he was that 'Johanna', but he had kissed Seto of all people! He was sure that they were going to think that he was now Seto's boyfriend! How would he go back to school and face them, anyway?

"I'm showing them not to mess with me, moron." Seto replied coolly, folding his arms.

"You don't HAVE TO kiss me!" Jou growled; why couldn't he stop doing that?!

"Oh, and what do you want me to do? Ask you to roll over? Or maybe do the Chicken Dance?" The brunet raised an eyebrow; what was wrong with the dog? He was mercy enough for not asking him doing other things than kiss. It wasn't the end of world!

"No." Jou sighed, "But...You don't have to kiss me twice in front of people!"

"You liked it, don't you?" Seto smirked, taking the blond's chin and raised it so Jou could see him eyes to eyes, "Or do you want me to do something more passionate?" He tilted Jou's head to the other side so he could have a better access to the blond's neck, before bent down and kissed it gently.

The brown-eyed teen blushed, blinking, "Let...Go..." He managed to say them, but it didn't convince the taller teen to stop.

"You'd better get used to it, puppy.... There'll be more where this came from...." Seto told him, nipping Jou's throat gently. 

"Seto Kaiba! You are such a pervert! I hate you!!"

Well, good luck, Jou! You still had six days to go!

**~End?~**

I know...The vocabulary isn't variable...It keeps repeating over and over again, but I'd worked on it! Honest!!

How can I make it as variable as possible when English isn't my native language nor my second language*sweatdrop*

I should buy a synonymous dictionary...

Dunno why I chose this dance, do not question me coz I can't give you an answer XD

Oh yeah...Euh...I kinda create Seto and Jou's decks, but who cares about it....XP

And as you can see, I was so tired of writing this fic that....

The ending is weird XD

Plus the fic was getting less and less interesting^^;;

Hahahahahaha..............*nervous laugh*

Anyways, after seeing how many words did I write....

WOW!! How in the world did I write THAT long?!

This is the first time I wrote THIS long for a one-shot....

And it's longer than any chappy of my Crossing Over...^^;;

What the hell is going on with me?!

Inspiration is in the air!!Woooohooo!!--What the?!

Okay...just ignore me...-_-;;

Say....Should I write an OtogixJou fic with...maybe SetoxJou??

Just wondering, but that doesn't mean I'll write it =P


	2. Sequel

Warning: Alright ppl! I wrote a sequel to it, happy now?? And I even change the genre since ppl said it was funny and all^^;; Dun even notice that though...XD Anyways, hope you're gonna enjoy it^^ As always, OOCnes~   
  
Man...I really regret for writing that kind of ending now...-_-;;   
  
Disclaimer: YGO belongs to some rich rich and I meant it, R-I-C-H ppl. I'm only a writer who is poor and write badly....   
  
Big thx to my beta-reader, Infinity*hearts* And to those who reviewed this fic^^ Oh yeah...and all those kiss parts, Infy is the one who wrote them*smile*   
  
  
**

:: Teach Me How To Dance ::

**_

+ Sequel +

_   
  
  
  
Jou was nervous.   
  
Why? Because of his new relation with Seto, simple as that.   
  
Well, not as simple as it seemed to be. Since it was a rare occasion that our little puppy was here with the famous Seto Kaiba, at the same time, hand in hand. Actually, not really. In view of fact, the blond seemed to be dragged by the arrogant CEO. Just looking at his face told us everything, euh...almost everything.   
  
"I hate you..." Jou groaned, trying to get rid of Seto' strong grip, no such luck today.   
  
"I don't like you either." Seto glared, "And stop moving, Chihuahua. We are going to class, NOW!"   
  
"And why?!" Jou scowled back, "Can't you at least wait two more days before going to school??"   
  
"What's wrong with you? Are you afraid that people will laugh at you because you are Johanna?" The brunet smirked, "I think they might jump on you instead, that's why I am with you."   
  
"I feel so special, being guarded by the Great Seto Kaiba." Jou exclaimed exaggeratedly, "Well, I don't need you, Mr. Nice Guy, I know how to take care of myself." The brown-haired teen rolled his eyes; did Seto think he was a girl?   
  
"I don't think so. You can't even win against me." He snickered, "Besides, I have to watch over you in case that those two decide to..."   
  
"Hey Jou!" Honda waved his hand, trying to get his best friend's attention.   
  
"Speaking of monkeys, here comes one." Seto snickered, this name was good of him. Honda did act like one, in his opinion.   
  
Jou glared at him while kicking hard on the CEO's leg, before responding to Honda like nothing had happened between them yesterday. "Hey man. What's up?"   
  
"Nothing much." The spiky-haired teen replied, before asking hesitantly, "Euh...Jou...Is that Johanna really...." He gulped, "You?"   
  
"Who is this Johanna? A new girl?" Jou tried to sound like he didn't know who 'she' was, as he didn't want to get discovered. He thought that if he had success, maybe Honda wouldn't say a thing about it, maybe he wouldn't get bothered by the brown-eyed teen, maybe....All he hoped now was having Seto cooperate with him, which was what the brunet decided to do, being silent.   
  
"Yeah, he was Kaiba's..." He grabbed one of Jou's arms, ignoring Seto's glares. Taking him somewhere that Honda knew the rich teen wouldn't hear him, he continued, whispering. "...slut, I think. And Kaiba tried to make us believe that girl is y--Ouch! What did you do that for?!" Honda glared at the blond angrily, he didn't say anything wrong!   
  
"Nothing." Jou shrugged, not wanting to tell him the truth. After all, it was kind of embarrassing.   
  
"Jou...You are getting weirder those days..." Honda shook his head, "And why are you hanging out with Kaiba? I thought you hated him."   
  
"Euh..Yeah...I did...But..euh..." The blond stuttered, trying to think up an excuse to persuade his best friend. Nothing came out from his mind.   
  
"I'm taking him for a walk." Seto broke in, grabbing Jou's arm. "Puppies do need lots of exercise, you know."   
  
"Hey! Stop calling me that!" Jou glared at the tallest of boys, "I'm not YOUR dog, Seto Kaiba!"   
  
"Of course you're not." Seto rolled his eyes, "You're my _puppy_, Jounouchi." He smirked before dragging the fuming teen to the class with him, leaving a shocked Honda alone in the hall.   
  
"What's going on between those two...?" Honda looked at them confusedly, being clueless of what had happened minutes ago. Seto just called Jou by his name, and that wasn't an ordinary thing. But what was the most important was...HE STILL DIDN'T FIND OUT WHO WAS THAT BEAUTIFUL LADY!   
  
What an unsuccessful day he had...   
  
  
***************************************   
  
  
Otogi peeked at Jou several times during the class, knowing that 'Johanna' was really the blond. He would never believe that was a lie since Jou did look _and_ sound like 'her' in any way. The emerald-eyed teen had been placed next to the sandy-haired teen, which he wouldn't complain about it. Their teacher had decided to change everyone's place as he was tired from watching the same class arrangement everyday.   
  
Seto was now placed in front, and it seemed liked he didn't like it, not a bit. Why? Only because he couldn't watch over the pup from being _touched_---Which wasn't true since Otogi hadn't done a thing at all---by the long-haired teen. For the first time of the month that he came to this miserable little place called school and this was the reward that he got?! Where was the justice of this world?! Oh yeah, there was no such a thing called justice in this dirty world...   
  
Most of people had been waiting for the bell, so did our trio. Actually, Otogi didn't mind about it now, since he could admire Jou secretly. As for Seto, he was getting less and less patient, like a volcano who was going to explode any minutes. It was the longest period that the brunet had ever had in his entire life. And so was for the pup. Truly, it wasn't the longest one Jou had ever had, but it was one of the most boring classes, which he had a lot, too.   
  
Finally, it rang, and people headed toward the exit as quick as they could, wanting to get away from this prison they named class. Seto got up, grabbed his things and turned around, thinking he would find his dog waiting for him. Surprise! He wasn't here, neither was Otogi, and that already pissed the arrogant rich teen off. He hated to search for his pet, and say the pet may be with his so-called friend Otogi, which meant Seto would probably have a fight to get him back. The black-haired teen wasn't as stupid as Honda was; he wouldn't get tricked by some words or believing Seto by giving him 'candies'. Well, he was going to show the dice boy _who_ the mongrel belonged to, and only one of them could claim him as his, which would be, him.   
  
  
***************************************   
  
  
"Where have you been yesterday, Jou?" Otogi asked, wondering what the blond would answer.   
  
"Euh...." Jou blinked, "I was...was...at my sister's house and completely forgot about the party!" He laughed nervously, scratching his hair.   
  
"Lie. Shizuka isn't in the country for one month, and you know that." Otogi raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to hide something from me?"   
  
"Well, you see...euh...I..."   
  
"Say Jou, what is this pink thing on your neck?" Otogi asked as he leaned on the sandy-haired teen, examining the hickey that the brunet had 'accidentally' left. "Looks like a...hickey to me....Who is the lucky person?"   
  
"A WHAT?!" Jou inquired, looking at him incredibly.   
  
"A hickey, Jou." Otogi said matter-of-factly, "From whom? Mai? Or...Kaiba?" He smiled amusedly, enjoying every second of this.   
  
"What are you talking about!?" Jou blushed lightly, unconsciously covering the mark by using one of his hands. "We don't have any relation at all! It's just a mosquito bite or something...."   
  
"Oh really?" Otogi chuckled, "Are you sure that this mark has nothing to do with _Kaiba_?" He stressed the last word on purpose, erasing the space between them little by little, "Well, since you insisted that he is _not_ your boyfriend, I guess you won't mind if I---"   
  
"Give the pup back, NOW." Seto commended, cutting short what the green-eyed teen wanted to say and to do.   
  
"Hn. Looks like your master is here to save the poor little doggy." Otogi teased, "See you later, Jou." He winked playfully, before heading to his way.   
  
"What were you two doing?" Seto glared at the long-haired teen's back, eyes burning with fire. He did see what Otogi was trying to do with _his_ Jou. Hn. The arrogant girly man thought he could win this game? Waited one hundred years later.   
  
"We were talking." Jou replied calmly. "What's wrong? Can't I talk with my friends?" He narrowed his eyes, sometimes the brunet was too possessive...   
  
"No." Seto replied coldly. "Next time, wait for me. You heard me?!"   
  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." He rolled his eyes.   
  
  
***************************************   
  
  
Lunchtime was one of every students' favorite hour, especially for Jou. Okay, maybe not this time, since he tried to ask _politely_ Seto for letting him have lunch with his friends, but it seemed like it didn't work out well.   
  
"Seto Kaiba! You don't have any single right to say I couldn't! I'm not your slave, you know." Jou scowled for we-don't-know-how-many times, hating more his week. He shouldn't have challenged the arrogant teen in the first place! If he had known that he wouldn't have won this game, he would never have asked it. But no one could predict the future, right? Well, except some super power people.   
  
"You may not be my slave, but I _do_ have every single right to say whatever you can do, pup." Seto smirked, ignoring the blond's glare. It was always fun to play with the dog, especially making Jou mad and lose control. It was something that he could dominate Jou, but only physically and not mentally.   
  
"Tst Tst, possessive, aren't you?" A new voice broke in the 'lovely' moment between those two, teasing. It was Otogi, smiling amusedly at them.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Seto demanded dangerously; did Otogi follow them or something?   
  
"I'm here to bring him back to where he belongs." The black-haired teen said matter-of-factly, "And I don't think he really likes your attitude."   
  
"He doesn't belong to Yugi and his little gang of cheerleaders, Otogi." Seto replied coldly, "And I don't think it's your place to say whatever the pup thinks of me."   
  
"But I really don'--Humph!" Jou protested, trying to get Seto's hand off. Unfortunately, it didn't leave him. And in addition, he got the brunet's other arm warpped around his waist, preventing him from moving.   
  
"I don't really think he likes your manhandling him, either." Otogi pointed out.   
  
Jou mumbled something through the hand, which sounded vaguely like he agreed.   
  
"Who said that he doesn't like it?" Seto smiled chilly, turning the blond to face him. There was something bizarre with him, especially his smile. "I'll prove you wrong."   
  
Seto pulled Jou firmly against him, and claimed his lips roughly, his tongue sliding into the blond's mouth possessively. While one hand was holding Jou against him, the other hand moved down to stroke the inside of Jou's jean-clad thigh, inching ever higher.   
  
Jou's eyes widened, and he made a small noise of surprise against Seto's mouth. He would've been panting, had he been able to breathe. All the same, he reacted without thought, pressing closer against Seto and kissing him back.   
  
Seto's kiss, at first brutally harsh, had turned sweet and soft, a deep, passionate kiss where he seemed to pour himself into Jou, and draw all of Jou into himself. His hand had reached the noticeable bulge in Jou's jeans, caressing it.   
  
With a small whimper, Jou wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, eyes closing as he kissed back with equal ardor, all thoughts gone. He truly was lost in the moment.   
  
Suddenly, it hit him as Jou pulled the brunet away, panting while looking at Seto with eyes bigger than plates. What did Seto think he was doing?! Most important, what was he doing? How could he let his guard down at this very moment?!   
  
"See, Otogi? He did enjoy it." Thanks to Seto, his mocking voice had brought Jou back to the reality.   
  
"I didn't!" The blond yelled back, blushing madly as he recalled what had happened minutes ago.   
  
"Didn't look like no to me." Seto raised an eyebrow, smirking.   
  
"I do not enjoy it, Mr. Moneybag! Don't think too highly about yourself." Jou glared furiously at the rich CEO, trying to hide his flush. It didn't work out very well.   
  
"Hn. Stubborn little pup." Seto scowled back.   
  
"Hn. Stupid rich snob." Jou narrowed his eyes.   
  
Otogi watched them glaring at each other, sweatdropping. Sometimes those two acted like a bunch of kids. He shook his head, sighing heavily. Luckily he didn't have to take care of them...   
  
"If you'll excuse me, I think my friends are calling me." Otogi smiled weakly at them, who didn't seem to pay any attention to the long-haired teen, "Have fun, you two." He left.   
  
  
***************************************   
  
  
Jounouchi didn't know what was going with those people, and he did care for once. Reason? Because they were looking at him bizarrely, and he didn't even do a thing. Well, he didn't get into fights or get into troubles, so why did people look at him like that?   
  
"Weird people..." He rolled his eyes as he made his way to the man's bathroom before the next period began It didn't take him long to finish what business he had, as he didn't want to be late for the class, again. Jou reached the doorknob, hearing some whisperings.   
  
"Hey, I heard that blond kid was kissing Kaiba this noon. I wonder if it's true." Girl number one asked the number two girl, sounding confused but excited at the same time.   
  
"Yeah, it is true since tons of people have seen it, even I saw it with my own eyes. Too bad I didn't have my camera." The other girl giggled, "It can be a great picture!"   
  
"Yep! I wish I can see that scene too!" The other girl snickered, laughing with the other girl.   
  
The only thing that Jou could do was standing here, shocked by the news. So that was what everyone was talking about. He couldn't believe this, not wanted to believe it. But he couldn't change the reality. Jou waited until those two crazy girls were gone, before getting out of the washing room. He didn't care if he was late or not, as he didn't plan on going back either.   
  
The whole goal wasn't because he was afraid of people's looks, but Seto's. The rumor was already getting worse, since he _didn't_ kiss the brunet, but the rich pig himself who kiss him _first_. Okay, maybe it was his fault too; he shouldn't respond. But was it his fault if Seto was a great kisser?   
  
All those thinking were killing him, and why he was the one who had to suffer this? Seto didn't seem to have this kind of problem, as he looked...fine to Jou. What was he talking about? Seto should look fine since he was the one who decided to _kiss_ him, needless to say embarrassing him in front of so many people. Why? Was he really that fun to play with?   
  
"Pup, what took you so long?" Seto tapped one of his feet impatiently, folding his arms.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Jou sighed; what an unlucky day he had. The blond thought that he could get rid of Seto, but it looked like the fate didn't want to cooperate with him.   
  
"You know what I am doing here, mutt." Seto sneered, glaring at the blond. He didn't know what was wrong with Jou, and he wanted to know the answer. "What's with you, drop your bone?"   
  
"Did you hear the rumor?" Jou ignored the smart remark, "Don't you care about it? It can affect your reputation, you know?"   
  
"They can say whatever they want, I am still me. What's the difference?" Seto said matter-of-factly, "Why do YOU care about it?" He raised an eyebrow questionably; that was what bothered the mongrel? Tst, he thought something catastrophic had happened to him.   
  
"It's just....embarrassing...." Jou flushed a red pink, looking nervous. "Maybe you don't care about it, but I do."   
  
"What's the matter? I thought everyone will die for just being close to me." Seto smirked, "Or...You prefer to have Otogi instead of me?" If one listened with full ears, there was a hint of jealousy hidden inside of it.   
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jou blinked, not understanding what the brunet was trying to tell him. What did Otogi have to do with this?   
  
"You know very well what am I talking about." Seto glared, "What does that low-class insect have that I don't have?"   
  
"Kaiba...." Jou sighed, "I don't know what are you trying to say." He replied sincerely, running a hand through his messy hair.   
  
"Don't play fool with me." Seto grabbed the blond's collar, pulling him closer. "Answer me!"   
  
"How can I answer you if I don't know what are you talking about?" Jou narrowed his eyes, "Now put me down!"   
  
"No." Seto said firmly.   
  
"Stop acting like a child, Kaiba! Now let me go!" Jou scowled back, groaning.   
  
"You're the one who act like a child, pup. Not me." Seto looked at him with emotionless face, not wanting to lose the grip.   
  
"No, you are the one!"   
  
"I don't think so, mutt. You are the one who act like a kid." Seto snickered.   
  
"No, you are!"   
  
"You are acting like one right now." The rich CEO pointed out.   
  
"Hn." Jou turned away, folding his arms like a child who was mad at someone.   
  
  
***************************************   
  
  
"We need to talk." This was the first sentence that they had exchange since their little....'fight'.   
  
"What do you want?" Jou asked questionably.   
  
"Tst tst, watch your manners, pup." Seto teased, "Pets shouldn't talk back to their master like that."   
  
"Stop calling me that!" Jou snarled, "I'm not your pet and I am NOT a puppy!"   
  
"Oh really?" Seto raised an eyebrow, smirking. "I thought you are _my_ pet for a week."   
  
"Hey! Are you trying to get me mad?" Jou flashed a fist, even though he wouldn't try to hit Seto.   
  
"You are already mad, so why would I do that?" Seto replied matter-of-factly, shrugging.   
  
"You...!" Jou gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself down. He wouldn't fall for his trap again. "Whatever, what do you want to talk?"   
  
"Rumor."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Didn't you want to talk about the rumor?" Seto sighed; the pup could be slow sometimes.   
  
"Yeah, I guess..." Jou scratched his hair nervously. Well, he didn't expect this kind of talk.   
  
"So...What makes you fidgety about?" Seto asked eagerly, wanted to know the answer.   
  
"Well...You see...I...like Mai...And it was kind of embarrassing that people see me...being kissed by a...boy..." Jou gulped, getting even more uncomfortable now.   
  
"So you still prefer that girl, huh?" Seto demanded coldly, "Why can't you forget about her? You don't seem to really like her, neither is Mai."   
  
"I do! I meant, I did! I meant...Arrgh! I don't know! You are making me worse, you know?!" Jou scowled at the rich teen, like this was the brunet's entire fault.   
  
"What about if you think about it, hmm...?" Seto leaned on Jou, tilting the blond's face up so Jou's eyes would meet his, "Or do you need something to help you?" The young CEO smirked, closing the distance between them.   
  
Seto's kiss was gentle but firm, but he pulled them together, eyes closing as their lips meshed. His tongue slid past unresisting lips, gliding over Jou's tongue softly as it started to explore the depths of his mouth.   
  
Jou made a small sound against Seto's mouth, blushing slightly in embarrassment as he realized just what a good kisser Seto was. He responded without thinking, nestling against the taller teen and kissing back passionately.   
  
Did he like it? No way he was going to say yes! Oh crap, he did like that arrogant rich pig, more than anything.   
  
Maybe the next days wouldn't be that bad at all...   
  
**

~End?~

**   
  
Oh yay! I finished it!!   
I hate writer's block..-.-;;   
Okay, I wrote another day =P   
And it got everything! Hopefully....^^;;;   
  
Readers(if any): Where are the other 5 days??*glare*   
Me: Man....Use your imagination!*kicked by them*   



End file.
